The most common firefighting nozzle has a 1.5″ diameter nozzle in accordance with National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) Specifications. There are a number of manufacturers of 1.5″ diameter nozzles. However, there are variances between nozzles from different manufacturers and thus there currently exists many different types of these nozzles. For example, some nozzles are very simple while some are very complex, and some are light in weight while others are quite heavy.
Fire trucks generally carry a number of different types of 1.5″ nozzles. For example, some nozzles are pre-connected to a 1.5″ hose that is pre-connected to the appropriate discharge. However, mounting pre-connected nozzles presents a significant challenge. A pre-connected nozzle ensures that a 1.5″ hose is usually the first hose on the fire. The 1.5″ pre-connect hose is usually a “cross lay hose bed” on top of the fire truck. In some cases, the 1.5″ nozzle is carried in the hose bed. This could be located seven feet or more off the ground, thereby requiring a fire fighter to climb on the running board of the fire truck to reach the line. This can be dangerous, e.g., in bad weather conditions, resulting in falls.
Due to the popularity of 1.5″ pre-connects, there are often multiple pre-connects. In order to minimize confusion, the control valves may have various color combinations on the pump panel with colored stripes on the fire hose that match the color for that hose on the pump control. The NFPA has described how these colors help to easily identify each pre-connect. However, it is often difficult and expensive to buy custom colored fire hose.
Some nozzles are not pre-connected, but are stored in an equipment compartment on tool boards or shelves, for example, while screwed into a screw plate which is a threaded male fitted base. The storage compartment is often congested and it may be difficult to mount nozzles either horizontally or vertically. There are also mounts that are “Tri Lock” spring action mounts in which three sets of teeth lock into the swivel female threads (internal threads) of the nozzle. Often, these sharp teeth can cause serious damage to the female threads causing significant and expensive damage. Mounting on a screw plate makes it difficult to turn the swivel by hand onto the screw plate, especially because it must be tightly screwed for it to be stable. Further, there commonly exists violent shaking of a truck on a rough road so stability is important.
A possible solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,895 (Reichmuth). Reichmuth discloses a pipe clamp and mounting structure that mounts a pipe to a fastening body. The device uses a holder which secures to the fastening body and a clamp that interlocks within the holder. The pipe that is mounted by the device has ribs corresponding to grooves cut into the holder which secure the pipe to the holder. The pipe can also be secured to the fastening body by resting in the holder and having the clamp lock around the pipe, fitting into a channel positioned between two ribs on the pipe. However, Reichmuth fails to disclose a mounting structure that can not only mount pipes, but be manipulated to secure other equipment such as boxes or cylindrical vessels. Additionally, Reichmuth fails to disclose a corresponding flexible mount module to further support the pipe that can be adjusted to accommodate a pipe with a larger or smaller diameter when compared to the size of the pipe secured within the mounting structure. Moreover, Reichmuth fails to disclose a strap that can be adjusted to have a greater tension if external forces act on the pipe and possibly cause the pipe to become unsecured.
Another possible solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,292 (Votel). Votel discloses a clip comprising opposed arms in mechanical communication with jaw members biased in a contacting relation. The jaw members are forced apart by a user applying opposing forces to each of the arms. The jaw members operably grasp the article when the arms are released. The clip has a structure for detachably interlocking with another clip. The clip may be made from a resilient material and includes a base structure defining an aperture and a gap, which enable the detachable interlinking. However, Votel fails to disclose a method for adjusting the distance between the two jaw members to accommodate larger objects which require securing. Additionally, Votel fails to disclose an adjustable locking assembly further comprising an adjustable strap to ensure an object is secured along its length.
Even further, another possible solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,063 (Bontemps). Bontemps discloses a safety device for the foot-holder of a sailboard or the like in which the foot-holder has a strap fixed at one end on the sailboard and another end secured to a latch which can be engaged in a locking body. The latch and locking body are arranged so that under a force exerted on the latch in a certain direction, the latch is unlocked to enlarge the loop while remaining engaged in the locking body. Under a stress exerted on the latch in a second direction, the latch is released from the locking body and opens the loop. However, Bontemps fails to disclose a means of adjusting the distance between the fixed end and the latch end of the strap. Instead, both ends of the strap are secured and only the length of the strap can be adjusted. Additionally, Bontemps fail to disclose a corresponding flexible mount module to further support the object that is locked within the strap. Moreover, Bontemps fails to disclose a locking module which would secure a universal nozzle connector.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for an apparatus for storing non pre-connected nozzles to increase the speed of mounting and dismounting, while also increasing the storage stability. Further, there is also a long-felt need for a mounting system that will accommodate a pre-connected nozzle at a height level easily reached by a user while standing on the ground and that is arranged to accommodate a variety of nozzle sizes.